Sed De Sangre Y Deseo
by Vampire Girl Nya
Summary: Un vampiro despiadado vive causando terror, mientras se alimenta indiscriminadamente, ¿por qué?, por su apetito incalculable y por su odio a los humanos, sin embargo por las vueltas de la vida terminara atado a una, sin poder hacerle ningun tipo de daño.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes que nada Vocaloid no me pertenece, y mucho menos los personajes que aquí aparecen, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, la cual publico sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

-Por favor se lo suplico – decía una joven mujer con su pequeño bebe en manos – deje a mi hijo en paz por favor se lo ruego.

El peli plateado delante de ella, la observaba divertido, adoraba esa sensación de poder, adoraba el sentir el temor absoluto en sus presas, adoraba sentir esta necesidad de sangre que invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, pero más que el amor a la sangre, era el amor a la masacre, a la muerte de otros por parte de sus propias manos.

Rápidamente rapo al bebe de las manos de las mujer, era un recién nacido, no tenía más de un mes, eso se notaba. Realmente un bebe no era una presa que a él le interesara, ya que no tenían mucha sangre que ofrecerle y se vaciaban antes de poder sentir el dolor, sin embargo en este caso haría una excepción, así la mujer sufriría, y según este vampiro la sangre sabia mejor cuando se mesclaba de dolor, miedo e ira.

Tomo a bebe y lentamente empezó a vaciarlo ante la madre quien observaba impotente la situación, hasta que está en un momento se lanzo encima del vampiro obligándolo a soltar a su bebe, pero ya era tarde, el bebe ya había fallecido.

-Usted es un monstruo – grito la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos – maldito bastardo aléjese.

Ante esto el joven vampiro poso una sonrisa en su rostro, y se acerco a la joven mujer quien entre gritos y golpes intento alejarlo, pero, era imposible el vampiro la agarro con una fuerza sobrehumana y a la mujer le fue imposible escapar de su agarre.

-Eres muy afortunada, por morir en mis brazos – esta fue la primera vez que la chica escucho al joven hablar, su voz aunque fría sonaba dulce.

Sin embargo casi instantáneamente sintió como los fríos colmillos se posaron en su cuello causándole un dolor imposible de describir.

-Vasta – grito ella intentando zafarse, solo causando que la herida que el chico hacia se hiciera más grande, al final la mujer decidió dejar de luchar para terminar siendo devorada completamente por el peli plateado.

-Creí que esto iba a ser más divertido – dijo este insatisfecho – al final término siendo una víctima muy fácil.

Y al decir esto salió de aquel lugar molesto, dispuesto a encontrar a una presa, digna de él para su diversión personal.

* * *

-Rin despierta que ya es tarde – decía una mujer a una pequeña quien apenas estaba despertando de su sueño.

-Sí, ya mismo me levanto – dijo la joven con una voz aun somnolienta.

-No te demores – dijo la mujer sonriente – alístate mientras te preparo el desayuno – y al decir esto salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia alistándose para levantarse.

La chica se baño y vistió sin problemas, poniéndose al final una cinta blanca amarrada en forma de moño en su cabeza. La chica rubia, poseía una piel blanca, unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, y unos 14 años de edad, y era realmente hermosa.

Bajo hacia donde estaba la mujer que la había criado desde aquel incidente en que sus padres y su hermano gemelo habían fallecido, a pesar del amor y la comprensión que le había dado esta mujer, nada era lo mismo para ella y en gran manera se sentía sola.

-Rin ¿ya estas lista? – pregunto la mujer al verla bajar las escaleras.

-Si – dijo esta mientras se sentaba en la mesa y recibía su desayuno – Arigato – dijo esta con una sonrisa sincera al recibir su plato.

-No es por nada Rin – dijo la mujer devolviéndole de igual manera la sonrisa.

La chica desayuno y salió al bosque como todos los días a recolectar algunos alimentos para venderlos en el mercado.

Recolecto lo mas que pudo y se dirigió al mercado y, por suerte para ella, la venta fue muy productiva y acabo rápidamente, así que se dirigió a su casa, para ayudarle a la señora con las cosas de la cocina y el aseo, pero al llegar noto algo extraño.

Entro rápidamente y observo como un joven peli plateado atacaba a la mujer mientras está ya muy malherida se defendía, pero llego el momento en que no pudo más y el joven pudo clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de la dama.

Tan solo bebió un poco y la alejo sin soltarla, posando una sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer quien apenas lo miraba con odio y desprecio.

-Sabia que enfrentarme a una bruja iba a ser mucho más entretenido que enfrentarme a una simple humana – dijo el joven en un tono de burla, mientras volvía a clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de la mujer, quien en ese momento pudo notar la presencia de Rin en el lugar.

-Huye Rin – dijo la mujer, alertando al joven vampiro de la presencia de la niña.

-¿Así que le tienes aprecio a esa niña? – dijo él con una sonrisa malvada, mientras soltaba a la joven mujer, quien ya se encontraba demasiado débil.

Rio fuertemente al ver a su presa en ese estado, pero rápidamente desvió sus profundos ojos rojos a la pequeña, quien del susto, no se había movido del lugar.

-Esto va a ser divertido – dijo el joven mientras se acercaba lentamente a la rubia, quien aun era incapaz de moverse.

* * *

Espero mucho Reviews ojala disfruten de la historia, y cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, muchas gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Ok aquí está el segundo capi, espero que lo disfruten y se lo gocen al máximo

PDT/: Vocaloid lastimosamente no es mío TTwTT, solo la trama de esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo 2:

La rubia seguía en estado de shock observando como lentamente el joven se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Déjala en paz maldito – gritaba la mujer con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Cállate – gruño el joven sin quitar la vista de la pequeña.

-No te dejare acercarte a ella – grito enojada la mujer, intentando levantarse de su sitio, mas fue en vano debido a lo débil que se encontraba.

La mujer se encontraba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces se paso por su mente un hechizo que aprendió en su niñez, mas sin embargo lo descarto inmediatamente, era demasiado arriesgado y ella nunca lo había probado, así que no se sabía que podría pasar.

Sin embargo en ese instante la hechicera escucho un grito proveniente de su pequeña, al observar pudo ver como el vampiro ya estaba demasiado cerca, y vio justo el instante en que este calvo sus colmillos en el cuello de la niña y lentamente empezó a beber su sangre.

En ese momento la mujer no lo pensó dos veces, y las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, las enfoco en sus palabras y su magia.

-Hoc damnant lamia potest non accedentibus meum puella, nisi idem tua licentia – estas palabras las dijo y mando la energía hacia la joven.

Al decir estas palabras el joven fue lanzado lejos de la chica, quien cayó al suelo adolorida, aunque por suerte el vampiro no le había hecho mayor daño.

-Maldita bruja – volteo a decirle el joven molesto mientras se levantaba del lugar en el que había caído, pero para su sorpresa se encontró que esta ya yacía muerta debido a la debilidad.

Ante esto el joven sonrió victoriosamente, para luego desviar su mirada a la niña quien con lágrimas en los ojos veía a lo lejos a aquella mujer. El vampiro se acerco con un aire malévolo y ruin.

-Te salvaste esta vez – gruño el joven a cierta distancia de la chica, por algún motivo extraño para ella no se acerco demasiado – pero conozco bien el hechizo que uso esa mujer, y voy a encontrar la manera de romperlo, a las buenas o a las malas.

Al decir esto el joven salió, ella estaba realmente confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, no comprendía nada, además era demasiada información para ella, un vampiro la ataco y aquella mujer que la había criado era en realidad una bruja, no eso no podía ser, había vivido toda su vida con una aliada del demonio, y hasta ahorita se enteraba.

Sin embargo en ese momento recordó la situación de la mujer y la volteo a mirar, en el momento en que la vio tirada en el frio suelo, totalmente desangrada le entro una melancolía muy grande.

-Sea como sea, ella me crio, y me ayudo cuando yo más.

La chica salió corriendo hacia el pueblo a buscar ayuda, unos hombres fueron con ella hacia la cabaña, pero al darse cuenta de que ya estaba muerta decidieron irse del lugar. Pero antes de salir uno de los hombres pudo observar algo extraño encima de una de las mesas, al acercarse pudo observar varias platas y pócimas, y entonces en un acto rápido, capturaron a la joven criatura, a la cual iban a acusar por bruja, o sino por mínimo ayudar a una bruja.

La joven intento huir pero le fue imposible debido a que los hombres eran mucho más rápidos y fuertes, y la atraparon fácilmente sacándola hacia lo que seria su juicio final.

* * *

-Maldita bruja – se seguía lamentando aquel vampiro – Maldita niña – esto lo dijo con más intensidad – como es posible maldita sea.

El vampiro de cabellos plata estaba realmente confundido, había meditado ya durante varias horas lo mismo, tanto que ya estaba empezando a caer la noche, pero simplemente no podía entender ni comprender, cómo era posible que un vampiro, y más uno como él, se pudiera hacer adicto a la sangre de una niñita, y más con la poca cantidad que había tomado.

Sin embargo a pesar de que había sido divertido, el enfrentamiento con una bruja lo había dejado débil y cansado así que decidió en medio de esa noche, descansar mirando el bello paisaje, hasta la mañana siguiente, en que pudiera seguir fingiendo ser el joven comerciante que estaba de paso por aquella ciudad.

Pero justo en el instante en que al fin se estaba relajando, pudo escuchar ruidos provenientes del pueblo, eran bastantes y muy fuertes, lo cual le pareció extraño a esas horas de la noche. Sin embargo decidió restarle importancia.

-Malditos humanos, siempre tienen que estar molestándome – dijo indiferente mientras intentaba volver a su paz anterior.

Pero justo en ese instante escucho un grito que ante sus oídos sonó bastante familiar, se quedo petrificado por unos instantes hasta que lo volvió a oír, no cavia duda, era de aquella chiquilla.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, vio como ya la tenían preparada para matarla, mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente, mientras intentaba soltar el amarre al que había sido sometida.

Justo en el instante en que vio que iban a encender los leños, para quemarla viva, cerró los ojos, esperando a que el fuego la abrazara y consumiera, sin embargo, no sintió el fuego rodeándola, por el contrario, sintió como el calor que lentamente se estaba acercando había desaparecido.

Se arriesgo a abrir los ojos, y lo que vio la sorprendió un poco, era él, el vampiro que hace tan solo unas horas había matado a la mujer que la había cuidado durante tantos años, ahora la estaba protegiendo ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Vio como el joven lentamente empezó a deshacerse, de una manera descontrolada de cada una de las personas, hasta que solo quedaba uno, él que había liderado la muerte de la pequeña, pero antes de poder terminar con la vida de este hombre, escucho los gritos desesperados de la chica, rogando que la soltaran, poso una sonrisa por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres morir? – le dijo al hombre de un modo burlón.

-N-no… no quiero – grito el hombre desesperado.

-Entonces libérala – dijo el vampiro mirando al hombre fijamente – y juro que te dejare en paz.

Al decir esto soltó al hombre en dirección a la chica, el cual rápida y torpemente empezó a desatarla, al lograrlo, la chica cayó a suelo, debido a la altura en la que se encontraba.

El hombre después de soltarla, estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo del lugar, pero el vampiro de ojos rojos lo tomo rápidamente, y sin ni siquiera dejarlo reaccionar, empezó a beber su sangre hasta vaciarlo totalmente.

La chica quedo sorprendida ante aquel acto, pero no tardo en reaccionar.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? – Grito ella molesta y asustada – le prometiste dejarlo con vida.

-Estuvo a punto de matarte y lo defiendes – dijo burlonamente.

-Pero se lo prometiste – dijo ella en un susurro, bastante asustada.

-Una promesa a un humano nunca tendrá valor para mí – dijo él ahora de una forma sombría, casi entristecida, aunque esto último la joven no lo noto – además no puedo dejar testigos de quien es el vampiro que ronda por estos lugares.

-Entonces, nunca debiste haber involucrado en mis problemas – grito bastante histérica - ¿dime por qué me salvaste, si igual me mataras por ser un testigo?

-No te puedo hacer daño por culpa de esa estúpida bruja, y te salve por el simple hecho de que nadie me gana, y menos una bruja – grito algo molesto – puede que no te pueda hacer daño por culpa de ella, pero debo mantenerte con vida, hasta que llegue el momento en que logre romper ese hechizo.

Ante estas palabras ella quedo paralizada del miedo y al tiempo no sabía que responder ante estas palabras, si, todas y cada una de las palabras de aquel vampiro la habían dejado tan atrapada en sus pensamientos, que con suerte alcanzo a notar en el momento en que este se alejo silenciosamente del lugar y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándola totalmente sola en la fría y oscura noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer la historia, dejen muchos Reviews y que ojala lo allan disfrutado.


	3. Chapter 3

Me demore eternidades lo se, y lo lamento con toda el alma, pero es que agg no tenia inspiración ni nada por el estilo, y pues han pasado muchas cosas, y bueno, no quiero disculparme, simplemente quiero que acepten como disculpa este cap, y que lo disfruten y les prometo que no me volveré a demorar tanto :3

LeslieOtaniX3: Me encanta que te gustara el cap, y espero que la historia te siga gustando, lamento la exagerada tardanza pero han pasado muchas cosas, y la falta de inspiración es una de ellas lo siento.

anaiza18: Yo también amo a los vampiros son preciosos espero y sigas al corriente de la historia a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, espero ansiosa tus Reviews.

lobalunallena: Tu sugerencia es tomada en cuenta muchas gracias por tus Reviews espero seguirlos recibiendo a pesar de la larga espera ^^

Rilliane Kagura kagamine: Perdón por tanta demora pero aquí está la conti espero la disfrutes.

Bien espero no haberlos perdido por tanta demora y cualquier nuevo lector es bienvenido, un beso enorme les quiero y bueno no les interrumpiré más a sí que A LEER!

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

La chica caminaba desconcertada en medio de la noche intentando aclarar sus ideas, no estaba muy segura de que era lo que acababa de pasar. Primero un vampiro mata a la mujer que ha sido como su madre durante tantos años, después se entera de que esta mujer es una bruja, después la capturan a ella dispuesta a matarla, después el mismo vampiro la salva matando a los aldeanos, y después la amenaza.

-Agg que clase de mal chiste es este – dijo ya cansada mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los arboles con tranquilidad – tengo que dormir aunque sea un poco, y tal parece que por más que camine no encontrare un pueblo cercano.

La chica se abrazo a sus rodillas con tranquilidad, mientras miraba tranquilamente el bosque a su alrededor, no había manera de llegar a ningún lado y eso lo tenía claro, cerro sus ojos mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda recostada en el árbol y poco a poco fue dejando que el sueño invadiera su mente, hasta caer en lo brazos de Morfeo con la mayor tranquilidad.

Lo que ella no sospechaba era el hecho de que no se encontraba sola en aquel bosque, unos ojos la observaban sigilosa y tranquilamente y al ver que se había quedado dormida pensaron en que se trataba de la oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

-Mírala no te parece tierna – decía uno de ellos tranquilamente mientras miraba a la joven.

-Demasiado para mi gusto – dijo el otro juguetonamente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

-Déjenla – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, con lo que ellos pudieron observar como odio.

-Dell – dijeron ambos al unisonó después de voltear a verlo.

-Esta es nuestra presa, nosotros le encontramos primero – rugió el menor de ellos molesto.

-Eso es mentira ella es mi presa – dijo el peli plateado tranquilamente pero con el enojo más que evidente.

-Es verdad – dijo el mayor con tranquilidad – tú la encontraste primero – al decir poso una sonrisa dejando ver sus afilados colmillos que comenzaban a salir – pero hasta donde tengo entendido, tú no puedes tocarla, pero nosotros sí.

Al decir esto el menor dejo de ser en apariencia humano, para transformarse en un gran lobo negro, mientras le mostraba sus amenazadores dientes al ojirubi quien ni se inmuto ante el acto.

-¿En verdad crees que dos estúpidos lobitos pueden conmigo? – Dijo Dell en un tono de burla, mientras miraba como el otro chico tambien se transformaba en lobo y se le lanzaba encima.

Con gran sigilo Dell lo esquivo, para luego darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo directo contra uno de los grandes árboles del lugar. Rio por lo bajo al ver lo débil que era su presa, sin embargo su alegría no duro mucho debido a que antes de siquiera poder caer al suelo, sintió como los colmillos del mayor se posaban fuertemente en su pierna.

Dell lucho por soltarse más sin embargo esa mordida era demasiado fuerte sin mencionar que para un vampiro también era extremadamente peligrosa.

Sintió como el lobo lo lanzo fuertemente, y luego cuando estaba cayendo, sintió una descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo para luego ser lanzado en dirección contraria chocando de lleno con uno de los arboles, para Dell era más que lógico el saber que le habían mandando contra Rin y por el conjuro de la bruja había sido lanzado lejos de nuevo.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, ya que sintió como uno de los lobos se posaba encima suyo, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban ante la luna, con deseo, con… hambre.

Dell se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante que tenía que pensar y reaccionar rápido si quería salvar su vida y la de la chica, fue entonces cuando vio como el menor de los lobos se acercaba a la chica lentamente, intento moverse para detenerlo, más sin embargo le era imposible teniendo ese peso encima de él, además el tenia sus propios problemas, pero solo reacciono en ello cuando sintió como el mayor de los hermanos, le mordió con ira en el estomago, casi como queriendo arrancarle el pedazo.

Aunque le doliera, no lloro, no lo haría, no le daría el lujo a esos asquerosos seres de verlo mal, cerró los ojos sin mostrar ni la más mínima mueca de dolor, intentaba tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad, sin embargo sintió como de repente el peso desapareció y un sonoro golpe hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe ignorando el dolor que sentía.

Pudo observar a los dos lobos tirados el uno sobre el otro intentando levantarse, volteo al otro lado viendo a un joven aparentemente de su misma edad al lado de la chica, sonrió de lado, después de todo parecía que algo salió bien.

-Estas bien – escucho otra voz a su lado mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-Cuanto tiempo Akaito – dijo tranquilamente mientras aceptaba la ayuda del mayor.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo con tranquilidad mientras observaba como su hermano prácticamente descuartizaba a los dos lobos.

-¿Crees que debamos ayudarlo? – dijo con normalidad mirando también la escena.

-No, antes diría que si vamos a ayudar a alguien debería ser a los lobos, mi hermano los está haciendo pedazos – dijo con algo de burla ante lo cual Dell rio un poco.

-Nos vamos – escucho la voz del otro joven el cual ya se había acercado.

-Hola Taito – dijo tranquilamente – cuanto tiempo.

-Demasiado diría yo – me respondió posando una de esas típicas y escalofriantes sonrisas.

-Bueno – escuche la voz del pelirrojo a mi lado - ¿por qué estas defendiendo a esa humana?

-Es verdad – dijo el ojivioleta tambien interesado – hasta donde sé tú odias a los humanos.

-No estoy para responder interrogantes – dijo el ojirubi tranquilo mientras observaba fijamente a la chica – hay que llevarla a algún pueblo, no podemos dejarla aquí.

-¿Y por qué no la llevamos con nosotros? – la pregunta azoto en el aire, dejando que un pequeño silencio inundara el lugar.


End file.
